


It's Hot Out Here

by GreenSeawaves



Series: Cosmic Hearts Combine [1]
Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Heatwave, Hyakkimaru (Dororo) is a Good Sibling, M/M, Sibling Incest, Tahomaru (Dororo) is a Good Sibling, dororo - Freeform, hyakkimaru - Freeform, tahomaru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSeawaves/pseuds/GreenSeawaves
Summary: Hyakkimaru and Tahomaru are on their way to visit Dororo.The weather is too hot and the temperature is rising between the brothers.Hyakkimaru has a lot to figure out.
Relationships: Hyakkimaru & Tahomaru (Dororo), Hyakkimaru&Tahomaru, Hyakkimaru/Tahomaru (Dororo), hyakkimaru/tahomaru
Series: Cosmic Hearts Combine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911271
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	It's Hot Out Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction post. Also my first time completing something I guess. I need to work on my character communication and general character expression. (Continually making small edits)  
> Please feel free to give feedback on writing.  
> I love these characters <3

The heat of the day was bearing down on Hyakkimaru. The clear blue sky shimmered like a wave and the dust from the road swirled warmly around his feet. The trees up ahead were promising respite from the sun. He glanced over his shoulder at the slow-moving figure of his younger brother, Tahomaru.  
“Taho-chan, come quicker.” He yelled. He could not hide the vocal frustration at his brother’s leisurely pace. Dororo was staying on the other side of the forest and it would take them a few days to travel through it to visit. Even in his tattered kimono Hyakkimaru still felt the heat of the sun on his skin.  
“Aniue…. aa…ho..” Tahomaru’s voice was lost between their distance.  
Hyakkimaru strained to hear, and annoyed at the delay, he dropped to the ground lying on his back in protest. The brothers had been feeling irritated in the heatwave and had had little conversation since they left the village that morning. 

Hyakkimaru had been watching his brother closely since the day of the fire on Daigo’s land. He had saved Tahomaru’s life and cared for him as he healed. When Tahomaru could barely speak, due to inhaling too much smoke, he found it difficult to read the expressions on his brother’s face having never seen anyone’s facial movements before. Tahomaru would feebly point or gesture as best as he could to communicate to his brother, it was the first time Hyakkimaru had talked more than someone else. It was the first time he had cared for someone without having to fight.  
The brothers had their own fights, little arguments, playful physical fights and other times it was sharing sword techniques. Hyakkimaru usually had to show Tahomaru his subtle movements as he could not describe what he was doing when it came so naturally to him.  
He mainly noticed that his brother did not like to lose but he would always learn from it. He also realised his brother had a different kind of fight to face growing up as a prince in Daigo's kingdom. He never had freedom, he had structure and it was there to follow into a life he did not choose.  
Hyakkimaru could not understand his reluctance to live as he pleased, he did not want his brother to leave him and rule the land in their father's place. Tahomaru would try to explain it to him then turn silent and his face would tense. The thought of Tahomaru going back made him feel strange, he lost focus every time he looked at him. Hyakkimaru had only ever thought about his own journey before, now he thought of his brother's too, and he did not like where they were both heading.

Hyakkimaru sensed a shadow looming above him, slowly opening his eyes he saw Tahomaru’s glistening face staring directly at him. His mouth was downturned, and he was breathing heavily.  
“Aniue, this is no time for a nap. We are close to the forest.” He said huffily.  
"You nap Taho-chan, you are… wet.” He answered wiping a drop of not-his-own-sweat from his cheek. He saw his brother’s cheeks get redder. “Take off clothes Taho-chan.”  
“No!” Tahomaru stepped back at the suggestion his hands tightening over his layered kimono. His eye darted around anywhere but at Hyakkimaru. “This is how I should dress for travel as a prince.” He stuttered haughtily.  
Hyakkimaru shrugged and stretched his way to his feet. His brother was weird.

Ever since Hyakkimaru had his eyes returned to him, he had lost his certainty about people and demons, their actions were sometimes similar.  
He remembered the blinding light and pain that had burst from his eye sockets his eyeballs regrew. The outlines of his family blurred into sharp lines and colour, the new dimension had made him feel queasy. His gaze landed on the fallen Tahomaru, his face was bloodied and his body was still, too still. His eyes darted between Tahomaru, his mother and Jukai on the other side of the rising flames, he felt panic rise within him, one he did not think he could contain. Then he heard his mother's voice.  
"My son, take him!." she pleaded as she wrapped Tahomaru in the outer layer of her kimono. Her and Jukai lifted his body to pass through the flames for Hyakkimaru to take charge of.  
The flames engulfed the room and he lost sight of his mother and Jukai. His brother's body was heavy and he struggled to drag it towards the only exit. He tore off his hefty armour and wrapped his slight body in the large robe, making it easier to carry him.  
Once clear of the palace he had placed his brother on the ground, he had not regained consciousness and he wondered if he was dead for he could not see his soul anymore. He looked upon Tahomaru carefully, wiping the blood from his face, and rubbing his chest to rouse him. He felt a slow heartbeat underneath his hand, the sensation intriguing him. He put his ear to the pulse and heard a rhythmic beating echo in his ear. He closed his eyes and listened to the calming sound, his panic subsiding greatly, and the warmness of Tahomaru's body comforted him despite the recent danger.  
A harsh cough interrupted his peacefulness, and he immediately looked at Tahomaru, taking his face in his hands.  
"Tahomaru!?" he said anxiously.  
Tahomaru croaked, the words not able to form in his throat, he feebly reached for Hyakkimaru's wrists and looked up to him with tears flowing from his eyes. Hyakkimaru peered into his face, he did not mean to stare, but the vision was enthralling to his newly gained sense, he had never seen such details on a face before. He felt weightless when he looked upon it. The flowing waves of his hair made him trace the lines with his eyes, enjoying how it captivated him. He touched the wetness upon his cheeks, studying the clear stream on his fingers.  
He did not know how to feel in that moment, there had been so much death but he had been given his life back. Well his body. He remembered the old priest asking if he really needed all these parts of himself to be truly alive, was it worth the killing and almost turning into a demon? He looked at Tahomaru again, they had just been trying to kill each other and he had been a harder opponent than he anticipated. Half way through their battle he realised his brother was as desperate as he was to make things right. They just had different ideas on how to do that. Hyakkimaru eased off his little brother as soon as he knew why he had so much contempt for him. He was not a bad person just a lonely one. He knew what loneliness was but he had adjusted to it, and he was never neglected by Jukai as a child in that sense. The opposite in fact. He suspected his own unique existence had allowed him to thrive in a different way than most people, he certainly appreciated his own senses, even though he had lost his way over it a few times.  
Tahomaru looked a lot smaller now, his aura of confidence and anger had dissolved the moment he returned his eyes. Hyakkimaru felt the need to be closer to him, he sensed that his brother had now lost more than he had. He knelt down beside Tahomaru and placed his brother's head on his lap like their mother had done. He observed his breath slowing and then watched him sleeping, for how long he did not know, but he could feel something new stirring inside him. This was the first of many unknown feeling's that he soon came to realise were for his brother only.

It took them a sweltering hour to reach their shortcut, this was a stone wall which hid behind it a field, leading to the forest. Tahomaru’s temper had worsened in the heat and Hyakkimaru was finding it difficult to control his own.  
“Aniue, stop touching me, you’re making it worse, I’m already too hot.” Yelled Tahomaru.  
Hyakkimaru was trying to help his overladen brother climb up the high stone wall, his hands were pushing the back of his thighs to raise him up.  
“You need help. Your hands too wet for stone from stupid clothes.” He muttered back.  
Hyakkimaru felt bubbling in the pit of his stomach, he was hungry, and he was tired. An eruption of anger coursed through his body and he pulled his hands away from his younger brother letting him fall to the ground with a loud thump.  
He saw Tahomaru’s eyebrows draw together and his mouth tighten into a thin line, his eye flashed at Hyakkimaru. Tahomaru tried to leap forward from his seated position and he half fell as he swung for him with his fist.  
Hyakkimaru kicked his brother's hand away lazily.  
“Don’t attack from ground.” he scolded, his face felt like it was on fire. “You are brat, Tahomaru!”  
Hyakkimaru thought his brothers face would also burst into flames, it turned the reddest colour of red he had ever seen.  
Tahomaru slammed his fists on the ground in frustration and let out an exasperated choking noise. Hyakkimaru watched him lift himself up and go back to the wall. He scrambled at it a few times before put his forehead against the stone and tried again. He turned to his older brother with narrowed eyes and stared him down. Hyakkimaru did not like it, he felt a mixture of upset and guilt, but mostly riled up.  
Hyakkimaru did not know what Tahomaru wanted from him. His feet then led his body towards his little brother and despite his head being a whirlpool of confusion he boosted him onto his shoulders and told him to stand up and get over the wall. If he did not do it this time he would leave his corpse on this side of the wall and visit Dororo himself.

Hyakkimaru easily climbed and descended the wall despite his tiredness and annoyance, he wanted to get into the shade of the forest quickly.  
Tahomaru was slumped against the wall with his head back, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Next to his feet was a golden wheat field, the barest of movement showing the gentlest breeze. The lack of care for the sun shown from the wheat annoyed Hyakkimaru even further somehow. He looked at his little brother’s face, this too incensed him. Tahomaru stared back, his mouth hanging open and his eyes squinting and fiery.  
“Tell me, Taho-chan!” snapped Hyakkimaru, eyeing his brother up and down. If Tahomaru wanted to wind him up, keeping secrets was how he did it, he would not have been affected by such things previously but Tahomaru and Dororo had changed him.  
“If you can’t tell by looking,” Tahomaru breathed, “Maybe it was a mistake giving you back those eyes.” he said acidly.  
Hyakkimaru’s head exploded, these were his eyes, his body is his. His frustration and rage boiled over and he felt a pain burst in his chest.  
Hyakkimaru pounced like a wild cat on his brother. They had fought before and he knew he was stronger, but this time was different, he was not holding back.  
Tahomaru’s eye widened, his jaw loosened, and he raised his arms. He had never recoiled like this during a fight before.  
Tahomaru managed to deflect Hyakkimaru’s assault by a fraction. He had stopped him closing his fingers around his neck and held him by the wrists.  
“Aniue, stop.” Tahomaru said shakily. His knuckles white from his tight hold.  
Hyakkimaru could not stop, his mind had lost control of his body and he was desperate to grasp at anything in front of him. He was breathing loudly and growling in short sequence. He yanked his wrists away and tore at Tahomaru and again tried to grab him. He briefly lifted his weight from his little brother’s waist and felt his body twist underneath him.  
Tahomaru was trying to crawl away putting an arm around his head to protect himself from Hyakkimaru's hands.  
He watched his brother for a second and a light briefly flickered back to life in his brain. He put his hands on his brother’s hips and pulled him towards him, leaning across his back, hugging him.  
“Taho-chan, don't go.” He whispered in a low, panicked voice.  
Tahomaru paused but did not turn his head or lower his arm. "I'm sorry Aniue, I didn't mean it, I would always return you your eyes." he said ashamedly.  
Hyakkimaru felt warm skin against his own, he had torn his brother's clothing, and now stared at the slender frame underneath the layers. His skin was as pale as his and underneath his fingers it felt softer than his own. He nuzzled into his hair, it was silky, smooth, and damp from the day of travel and it had a musky scent. Hyakkimaru felt his hips inadvertently rubbing against his brother’s body underneath him. The movement felt natural in this situation and his fundoshi began to feel tighter.

He had experienced throbbing in this area before, again when in close proximity to Tahomaru, the night-time whispers against his ear, his tight but reluctant embrace during thunderstorms. He noticed that he would sometimes get an erection at moments like those, and any kind of friction in that area would make him feel good. He sensed this was something private somehow as Tahomaru had not displayed any of this behaviour in front of him before, or warned him about it. Never before had it overwhelmed him like this however.  
He had seen Tahomaru's body when it was exposed for the barest of seconds, his eyes being caught by the brief flash of flesh, his breath catching in his throat. Tahomaru would fluster when he noticed which led to asking him why it was wrong. Tahomaru always gave vague answers along the lines of it not being nice to look so intensely upon one's body when uncovered. Hyakkimaru would point at his own body and say it was the same so why is it so bad to see it. Tahomaru would tell him he did not understand the ways of the world yet. Hyakkimaru thought this was stupid, bodies are bodies, yet he supposed viewing everybody did not create the same feelings in him, so maybe this was the secret.  
Tahomaru was mainly an object of curiosity in the beginning, the one his eyes got to explore the most after gaining his sight. His hands would get brushed away when began to touch more, he only wanted to coordinate his new sight with the objects in front of himself he would explain. Only once did Tahomaru allow him to touch his hands in such a curious manner, holding them, comparing them to his own and placing them on his own face. Hyakkimaru saw his face turn pink and decided he should not continue if he was going to change colour over it. The familiar yet mysterious feeling of affection and something stronger had risen inside him again but he did not ask Tahomaru about it again, he thought perhaps Dororo would know. He reasoned that Tahomaru must not have these same feelings for him if he could not explain what it was. That only left him more confused that such a force within him could not be felt outwardly.

“Aniue…” whispered Tahomaru.  
Hyakkimaru said nothing and continued to grind down on his brother, the waves of pleasure were beginning to oscillate through him. He was drawn to Tahomaru's slender neck and began kissing it, licking the beads of sweat off him. They tasted salty on his tongue. Hyakkimaru then turned Tahomaru's face towards him and placed his lips on his. He knew this was something people would do and in this moment it felt natural. As soon as his mouth met Tahomaru's he felt like he wanted to stay like that forever, it was insatiable. He slipped his tongue inside his mouth, tasting him, and he felt Tahomaru shyly respond with soft gasps, gently closing his lips around his tongue making him feel high.  
Hyakkimaru suddenly felt too hot, too restricted by his own clothes. He backed up into a kneeling position and hurriedly freed his skin. Tahomaru rolled over and lifted himself dazedly to his elbows. His eye nervously darted all around the field, widening when he noticed Hyakkimaru’s erect cock. Hyakkimaru noticed his little brother’s reaction to his body, he had seen him swallow quickly and his lips gently parted into an O. This image of Tahomaru caused Hyakkimaru to clamber onto his brother's chest. He noticed Tahomaru's gaze stay on his hardened length, the obvious attention being paid to him by his brother was new and it excited him.  
"Taho-chan... I want..."  
He placed his hand on his brother’s head gently raising it upwards and slipping his length into his warm mouth, with no resistance, he groaned and thrust his hips causing Tahomaru to gag and swiftly push his head back.  
"Not so much, Aniue." Tahomaru spluttered.  
Hyakkimaru kept his hand wrapped in his brother’s silky locks placing the tip of his penis between his lips again, he needed to feel that again, the contact had blown his mind.  
Tahomaru responded by backing off and self-consciously licking around the tip, causing his older brother to shudder slightly. When he started to explore more and suck on it a little, Hyakkimaru couldn’t help but thrust again, inadvertently pushing Tahomaru’s head closer to the ground. Tahomaru put his hands on Hyakkimaru’s hips so that he ceased to move so much. This earned him Tahomaru trying to go as far down his cock as he viably could, and sucking harder whilst unintentionally letting out tiny moans. Hyakkimaru watched his brother underneath him intensely, and felt a different kind of fire course through his veins. His soft pink lips and round mouth filled with his length made his cock even harder, it was almost painful, he had never seen such things or imagined he could feel this way before. He bucked his hips lightly, restraining himself as best as he could until the electricity he felt reached its peak. He pushed himself completely inside Tahomaru's mouth pinning his head in place for the few seconds of pure ecstasy that buzzed through him for his last few thrusts. Tahomaru began coughing in shock, white spilling from his mouth as he rolled from beneath Hyakkimaru, kneeling onto his hands.  
Hyakkimaru was breathing heavily, he had never experienced an orgasm as heightened as this one. He eyed his brother on the ground, his fundoshi was showing under the torn layers hanging from his body. He started to impatiently undress Tahomaru whilst he recovered, eventually pushing him onto his back. Tahomaru's cheeks were rose coloured, he was breathing rapidly, his dick had swollen and was resting against his flat stomach. Hyakkimaru stared at the naked body in front of him, his desire building inside him. He ran his hands all over Tahomaru, he was finally getting to touch him like he had wanted to for so long. His lips kissed Tahomaru passionately, feeling him writhing underneath him. He then sat back to view his brother's body again, this time opening his brother legs and laying his head on his thigh taking a greater interest at the sight in front of him. He thought it was cute, and he wanted it in his mouth. He licked his brother from his testicles to the tip of his cock, feeling a slight quiver beneath him. He sucked leisurely on his dick, wondering if it felt the same for Tahomaru as it had for him. His tongue explored every part of his brother and he felt himself harden when he heard his brother's badly restrained whimpers.  
"Hyakki..." he groaned pushing his bother's head away.  
“Taho-chan, I want to see more.” He pleaded as his hands squeezed Tahomaru's ass.  
Tahomaru, his face still flushed, slowly got to his knees and turned around for him.  
"Aniue, I... I haven't done.. do you even know...?" he could barely get his words out.  
Hyakkimaru didn't want to think, he only wanted. He roughly kissed down his back, caressing his white thighs and firm, round cheeks. He gently began tracing lines around the small hidden hole. He felt Tahomaru's back shake.  
He inserted a finger inside his brother, pushing it in and out and he teased his cock by circling his finger around the wet tip. He could feel every tiny response from Tahomaru, he could understand what he wanted. He looked at his brothers face and saw his eyes closed tight, his mouth was tightly shut with little grunts escaping, Hyakkimaru thought he must be trying to hide his discomfort. He put in another finger and watched his face jerk again.  
“Sorry Taho-chan.” He said quickly.  
He gripped his brother's cock tighter and began to stroke him whilst his fingers worked him open. He liked these new sensations, feeling his brother’s velvety cock in his hand, his fingers surrounded by the soft cushion of heat inside him. He hoped Tahomaru shared his own feelings of desire, he wanted more from him, he needed to be a part of him. His cock was achingly hard, he was overwhelmed with yearning from his body and his mind. He drove his length inside Tahomaru, the squeezing around him made it is not so easy to enter.  
He watched Tahomaru intently for more expressions. Tahomaru exhaled loudly. Hyakkimaru stilled himself and went back to stroking him, trying to ease the discomfort. He tested a thrust and Tahomaru raised he head up slightly. He pushed more inside and started to slowly move his hips back and forth in rhythm. The tight heat he felt around his cock was heavenly, he threw his head back, groaning, whilst pulling Tahomaru’s hips towards him roughly. He couldn’t help but push in deeper, he wished to be completely inside his brother’s body. He leant over Tahomaru's back, kissing him slowly with tongues entwined, as he penetrated him deeply. He ran his hands up and down Tahomaru's chest, feeling the vibrations of his pounding heartbeat.  
Hyakkimaru felt his control start to spiral, he held onto the wall in front of them as he rammed every inch of himself inside Tahomaru. It never felt like it was enough as his mind swirled between pure affection and lust. He transferred his hands to Tahomaru’s ass and gripped so strongly it left a mark from the touch. His thrusts were becoming more erratic, the new sensations were melting his brain. Tahomaru let out a long, lilted moan that shook Hyakkimaru from his own head.  
“Aaaaniue… there, right there, again” he panted heavily.  
Hyakkimaru had no idea what he had done but kept driving inside his brother until he let out more of those visceral moans. He felt like his cock had turned to stone. His hips snapped sharply and he took his brother’s length in his hand again, it felt as hard as his own. He hastily jerked it in time with his hips until they were both screaming with sweat pouring from their bodies. Hyakkimaru felt like his mind ascended, leaving his body as he filled Tahomaru, a wild moan spilling from his lips. He felt something sticky in his hand and his brother flattened beneath him.  
When the waves of bliss receded, he leaned over, shuffling closer to Tahomaru and putting his arm around him. Tahomaru’s mouth stretched across his face and his eye lit up as he looked at Hyakkimaru. He lay his head on his older brother’s chest and squeezed him tightly. Hyakkimaru pulled him in even closer and placed his head on top of his brother’s. He closed his eyes and smiled widely, he felt his soul to be as bright as the sun.

“I hope forest has cold stream" said Hyakkimaru, earning a tired snort from Tahomaru.


End file.
